


literally what are my dreams?

by jared_kleinman_cant_read



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, Dreams, Ducks, Gen, i wrote this at midnight #noregrets, literally what are my dreams, no capital letters, people being randomly turned into ducks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jared_kleinman_cant_read/pseuds/jared_kleinman_cant_read
Summary: i was checking some past whatsapp messages and ended up stumbling upon texts i had sent myself about four different dreams i’d had (sparking memories of a fifth). basically, i’m going to tell y’all about those now (i believe three of the five contain some weird medical stuff so i’ll make sure to give y’all the appropriate warnings for those).





	literally what are my dreams?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few things:  
> \- i know that this chapter title is in no way clever or original, but i stole it from rayman legends.  
> \- my memory of this is pretty fuzzy and my notes are really brief.  
> \- i had this dream on the night between the 23rd and 24th december.  
> \- the zoe here is the same zoe from my orphaned fic ‘hand sanitizer (isn’t edible)’.  
> \- idk how i did these paragraphs, it’s 12:44am.

i’d been walking through the school hallways for a while now, all the pathways i’d travelled down countless times before seemed to get more and more confusing the further i walked.

as i reached an area that i didn’t recognise from looking around but definitely  _ felt _ familiar, i saw a friend of mine, let’s call her zoe. she definitely looked like she knew what she was doing so i walked up to her and let her know about the assembly that we were supposed to be going to. she agreed to walk with me and before i knew it we were outside, traipsing through some sort of forest.

there were leaves of varying shades of brown covering the ground, but the trees were far from bare, their clusters of leaves blocking our view of what was ahead. we eventually reached a small pond of some sort and i ended up stepping into the mud at the edge (it must’ve seeped through my shoes and socks, but i either didn’t notice or didn’t care). but more important than that was the fact that the pond was filled with ducks.

i’m a bit fuzzy on the next bit but all i know is that zoe and i were somehow turned into ducks! zoe was acting like this was a completely normal occurrence and something that happened all the time, much to my confusion, and she even went to talk to one of the ducks (i later found out that this duck was her boyfriend).

that was when i woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating: i’ll give this one a 5/10, it would be less however i remember finding the duck boyfriend thing absolutely hilarious one i woke up.


End file.
